In late 1998, the Cancer Center integrated two Core Grant-funded Shared Resources (Imaging Facility and Confocal Microscopy Core) with a School of Medicine-supported Electron Microscopy Core, which continues to be a part of a long-standing NIH-funded Diabetes and Endocrinology Research Center. The goal of the reorganization and redefinition of these cores was to create a more cost-effective, highly utilized, state-of-the-art Shared Resource. This new, reorganized and expanded facility has been named "Biomedical Imaging Core." The Biomedical Imaging Core is directed by Leonard Jarett, MD, who served as Chair of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine for 18 years until stepping down in 1998. Dr. Jarett founded and has directed the Electron Microscopy Core for nearly twenty years. Given the technologically advanced equipment which has been acquired through non-Core Grant funds as well as the expert capabilities of the Facility and Technical Directors and staff, the Cancer Center believes that the new, reorganized Biomedical Imaging Core will be an important NCI-funded Shared Resource during the nest project period. Based on a survey to Cancer Center members, there is significant demand for the services that will be offered. This survey gave further evidence to the Executive Committee that the reorganized core will provide important resources and services that are needed to support the innovative research projects conducted by a significant number of Cancer Center members. It is projected that usage by Cancer Center members with peer reviewed funding will be 40% of total usage. Usage by all Cancer Center members is expected to be 50% of total usage.